Wild
by Hopelessfruit
Summary: Rich boy Natsume meets Mikan, monkey girl, and Mikan offends him. He plots revenge. All the characters are a bit off, but they are mostly themselves, probably. on hiatus. -.-
1. Meeting Mikan

**Author's Note: Lime wrote this. I know it's short. I'm a newbie.**

* * *

_"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. _

_In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. _

_As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."_

_-Bruce Lee_

* * *

Natsume was stuck with some old men discussing old boring men stuff. "How boring," he thought. Environmental Issues was the topic and he was so sick of it. He glared at them, willing them to shut up and finish so he could leave. When they did finish talking about Environmental Issues, they started on another topic. He had had it. He stood up, slamming down his fist. He walked angrily out the door.

The old men had felt uncomfortable and sighed in relief when Natsume finally left. He was too cold and independent, they didn't know what to do or say. He was very handsome, but his vibrant red eyes and black hair made him look scarier. They waited for a minute and resumed talking. However, instead of discussing politics, they started gossiping about Natsume like teenage girls. Little did they know that Natsume could hear them down the hall.

He walked into a room. It was very cold in there, not that he minded, and there was a big desk taking up most of the room. There was a handsome man working on it when Natsume walked in. The man, called Shoua, stopped working and sighed. "You know, you should at least give them a chance. We need them, they are good workers."

"Fuck them," Natsume said coldly. "Can't you hear them talking about me? Besides, we can always replace them. God knows how many idiots want their job."

His dad couldn't retort. Everything was true, the murmurs drifting down the hall confirmed that. He breathed slow breathes, trying to figure what to say to his son. While he was thinking, the murmurs got louder and interrupted his thoughts. He gave up and began listening to what the old men had to say about his son. Those men, in fact, were arguing about which of their granddaughters would end up marrying Natsume. Shoua snorted, he hadn't ever seen Natsume interested in a girl before.

"What's so funny?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Shoua responded with a chuckle.

"Fine, whatever, if you're not gonna tell me, I'm leaving."

Natsume left swiftly out the door. Shoua looked out the window and watched as Natsume left the building and walked into the neighboring forest. "He can get himself out," Shoua mused and continued with his paperwork.

* * *

He was lost. He, Natsume Hyuuga, was lost in his own property.

"This is all dad's fault," he grumbled. "He just had to drag me onto his stupid business trip." He pushed aside some leaves to reveal, what do you know, more trees. He was just so frustrated and being in the wilderness was supposed to calm him. If anything, it made his mood worse.

He stiffened as he felt someone watching him. He looked around, but there wasn't anybody. Great, now he was hallucinating. "I'm in a green and brown hell," he thought bitterly, and kicked a tree. He heard a tiny gasp from above him and tilted his head up.

What he saw took his breath away. There was a beautiful girl with brown eyes looking at him from a branch. She stared curiously at him and he was entranced. He broke away when a something occurred to him. "What the hell was a girl doing here?" He forced himself to look around at his surroundings and froze. Hundreds of monkeys were looking at him from above. What. The. Fuck.

He moved cautiously to his left, wary about the bananas they held. He turned his head just in time to see the girl throwing a banana at him. It hit him right in his face. That seemed to trigger something and suddenly, all bananas were trained on him. He bolted away as a rain of bananas fell on him. Luckily, the onslaught stopped after 5 minutes. After searching for three hours, he found his way out.

He called for a guard, who had the decency to contain his laughter, and ordered him to capture the girl in the forest. After describing her, he walked to the elevator. He glared at the people that got on and waited for the elevator to reach his floor. It took forever and ever and ever and ever... and the door finally opened to his level. He walked to his room, slammed open the door, and headed straight to the bathroom. As he walked in, his eyes wandered onto the mirror above the sink.

He reeled back in horror. He was a total mess. Fresh bananas framed his fame and only his red eyes were visible. Mashed bananas were all over him, even under his shirt. They were also sliding off rapidly, leaving a trail everywhere he went. To make it worse, he was also covered in leaves that decided to hitch a ride during his 3 hour trek back to civilization. Every step he took made a sloshing sound. He was sticky and exhausted. As he made his way to the shower, he slipped on a banana peel.

That girl was going to pay.


	2. A Banana Throwing Princess's POV

**Author's Note: Lime wrote this. I am so uninspired right now. So I'm gonna do whatever. I made up some characters (Ayami).  
**

** IMPORTANT: Mikan is speaking monkey language, okay?**

* * *

_"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. _

_In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. _

_As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."_

_-Bruce Lee_

* * *

Mikan couldn't stop smiling. Throwing that banana was SO satisfying. I don't know why but that boy just pissed me off.

He just looked so cocky. When he was in MY territory, my safe haven. Why the heck did he come? Has he never heard of invading someones privacy? I really couldn't help it, throwing it was so natural. Man, I wish I threw more things at him. He was so annoying, I mean, who randomly starts kicking trees? So disrespectful. _tsktsk._

It was actually a good banana. Too bad it was wasted on a stupid person like him.

But, UGH, I can't believe I actually was stunned by his beauty. One second but still, it sends shivers down my spine. UGHH, I need to stop thinking about it.

I _finally_ calmed myself down. I looked around, surprised at the cries of my friends. The monkeys were as agitated as I was. That guy must have been more annoying than I originally thought.

No normal person would get a whole clan of monkeys to sacrifice their food just to make them leave. I smirked. He looked absolutely hysterical. His face, he was so confused. _Hilarious~_

UGH. I just remembered that we spent _all_ morning gathering that much fruit. Now we have to do it all over again. Stupid human.

I distracted myself by calming down the monkeys. "It's okay, he's gone now." I said soothingly to the monkeys one by one. I was about halfway done with the monkeys when ANOTHER stupid human barged in. And we were out of fruit to throw.

He was dressed in a camouflage outfit. I nearly snorted. Camouflage doesn't help. The dull colors are no where _near_ the beautiful bright colors in the forest. Simply put, he was easy to spot when the purpose of it was to stay hidden. He was carrying a net and a large backpack.

Now, humans entering are rare as it is. What made it weirder was that when he saw him he started shrieking and running to me. I ran away, of course. What kind of idiot stays, he was obviously trying to capture me. I saw more humans entering out of the corner of my eye. A stream of curses escaped from my mouth. I flitted from tree to tree with ease, but the man was unusually fast and seemed to always know where I was. Eventually, we reached the end of the forest and I was trapped. I was exhausted but I still struggled and managed to hold him off, using the usual methods of throwing fruit and biting at every opportunity. I learned many, many curse words in the language he was speaking.

The other men entered our battlefield, all of them having gone through excruciating pain, courtesy of the monkeys. They all banded up on me and knocked me out. These guys just don't play fair.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a white empty room. I hated the people who put me in here with all my heart. I screamed at the top of my lungs and pounded on the door, but it only resulted in a sore throat and very painful bruises. At one point, I blacked out. Nothing changed when I regained conscious, except that there was now food to keep me living. I ate and started throwing myself against the wall. I knew it was useless, but I just kept on pounding. Tears streamed down my face, both from pain and from worry about my family (monkeys). I drifted in and out of consciousness. I kept going like that for god knows how many days, most likely more than a week. My will to try diminished with each passing day, and I became a hollow shell of what I used to be. I barely ate and stopped trying to break out entirely. I had lost the will to live.

Of course, when I gave up, people started coming in and forcing me to do things. I learned many things, like that special people had powers called alices. A knowledge alice implanted the lessons in me. I learned English and other useless stuff. There was one teacher I personally hated. Her name was Ayami. She taught me how to put on make-up and how to "be a lady". She made me walk in "high heels", I didn't believe her at all, they were torture devices. Who puts a freaking 12 year old in high heels? That lady was crazy.

* * *

_**Flashback: That day:  
**_

Ayami walked into the room holding a pair of oddly shaped shoes.

"What is that?" I asked, examining it.

"High heels, duh." she replied in her "perfect" high pitched voice. She sounded like a bat on a sugar rush. "Put them on."

I did, figuring that I had nothing to lose. I was wrong.

"NO! Your supposed to walk like this." she said demonstrating.

I tried to mimic her but it was so painful. I swear I was losing feeling in both of my feet. The shoes were so uncomfortable too. What kind of person would wear these shoes? A masochist, I decided. I was not a masochist, however, and I did not enjoy it AT ALL.

"NO! NO! NO! IT'S ALL WRONG!" she shrieked.

My ears are bleeding. Nothing could be worse than her shrieking. I finally did it right in a attempt to shut her up. My plan did not work.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! " she screamed. "Now that we're finished with walking, we have to get you more USED to the shoes. Do 50 jumping jacks, run 20 laps around the room, etc."

I screamed.

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

Basically, they taught me all the stuff you learned up to college in a period of a month. You jealous? You shouldn't be. All that knowledge was practically bulging out of my head. Major headaches for _days._

After a month of "tutoring", they let me go out of the room. The first person I saw was _him_. He was _smirking. _His red eyes were practically _glowing_ with amusement. He was _laughing_ _at me._ He was looking all perfect, while I went through freaking hell. All of a sudden, I knew. _He _was the cause of all my troubles. _He _was the one who put me in that tiny piece of hell. It was all his fault. I couldn't control myself anymore.

I lunged at him. I clawed at his face. I attacked every part of his body I could get my hands on. I slapped him repeatedly (which felt REALLY good, they made really loud sounds). I bit the guards that tried to drag me away from him. When they finally managed to get me way, he had blood all over him. He was still breathing though. I was also injured. I had burns and bruises all over my body. Damn. He has a fire alice. He also punches and kicks hard.

I should've hit harder. I glared at him while being dragged to that *shudder* room and I made a silent promise to him.

I was gonna kill that bastard.


End file.
